The Best Birthday Gift
by NewsieAndAGeek
Summary: A few days before Ellis' birthday, Zoey discovers the best birthday gift for him.


_The best birthday gift._

A/N: Howdy everyone! So, I'm currently working on a new Ellis and Zoey series and have put my other story, Carriers, on hold. The entire plot was typed out, then it was deleted and I just lost the want to write the story at the moment. I'm also fed up with the Nellis fan girls and will be posting many _many _lemons about Zollis soon! Any who, enjoy!

/

She wasn't frightened, not in the slightest. She wasn't angry either, not even regretful. Taken aback was the best way to put how Zoey felt clutching the positive white pregnancy test. Zoey turned the white test in her hand several times, her eyes scanning the thing up and down searching for anything that would explain _why _it was positive. She let the white test fall to her right then quickly scanned the other four positive tests on her left. After examining each one, she gathered them and tossed them into the purple waste bin.

Zoey checked the time and sighed in relief, Ellis wouldn't be home for another four hours. Zoey stepped out of her bathroom into her and Ellis' tan bedroom. She quickly walked to the usually forgotten long mirror in the furthest corner and stood before it. She turned to the side, her green eyes studying her small belly. In her head, she guessed her self to be at least three months into the newly discovered pregnancy, maybe three and a half. She couldn't remember the last time she had her cycle, nor could she remember why she never noticed that her monthly visitor had stopped visiting. She lifted the green shirt up enough to reveal her abdomen and placed her right hand on the _very very very _tiny bump that had recently grown in.

Zoey smiled wider when she realized how excited she suddenly felt. There was a baby in that bump, a baby inside of her.

Her baby.

No, not just her baby. It was Ellis' too.

Zoey let her shirt fall back down then crawled into the bed, burying herself in the red comforter, one hand still on the almost nonexistence bump. She thought of Bill, of what he would say, how he would react if she told him about the baby inside her. He would act uninterested, make some remark about how he didn't want to be called grandpa. She let a small giggle slip out, if he was still alive, she would make sure her baby called him Grandpa. The babies real Grandfather, her dad, would either be a tad angry or very angry. Her Dad probably wouldn't like Ellis at all, and if he learned that she had made babies with him, all hell would break loose. She did truly love Ellis, and her mother would love the idea of Zoey marrying a romantic southern gentleman. Her mother would tell Zoey all about how to care for babies, how to buy clothes, what shades of colors went good in a nursery. They would probably argue, Zoey insisting that she knew what to do with _her _child and her mother refusing to stop giving advice.

And Ellis, her romantic southern gentleman, would either be ecstatic to hear of their growing baby or scared. He always told her about how he wanted children, he wanted four boys and one little girl. She always asked why he wanted just one little girl, and he always gave the same answer.

"_Cos lil baby girls are wonderful to raise, an Ah want a Daddies girl. But then they git older, an they break yer heart when they get married or fall in love." _

He also occasionally told her stories of his never around Father, who drank frequently, and once forgot his name. Ellis told her just recently that the nicest thing he did was let Ellis tag along with him and his grandpa on a bus to Graceland. Although he never directly said it, Zoey knew he had a fear of being a bad Dad. The fear was silly to her, Ellis could never be a bad dad. He was to loving to be bad, maybe a little reckless, but he would never be bad.

Zoey snuggled deeper into the blanket and bit at her lip. She wanted to tell Ellis right when he got home about the baby inside her, but she pushed that thought away. His twenty-eighth birthday was in three days, to her that seemed like a great day to tell him. Zoey sat up and reached for the small phone on the night stand beside her and searched through her contacts. Once she found who she was looking for, she took a quick breath and hit call.

Rochelle answered on the third ring. "Zoey?" Zoey smiled a bit, Rochelle always sounded surprised when answering the phone. "Hi Rochelle. Can you do me a favor? You can't tell any one….or I'll set a hunter on you." Rochelle snorted, the two enjoyed threatening each other. They were fake, friendly threats of course but it meant the situation was serious. "Sure thing. Better hurry though, my break ends in five."

Zoey nodded and let out a quick sigh. "How do you tell someone you're um….uh, ummmmmmm…..pregnant?" Zoey held the phone at least a foot away from her now ringing ear, Rochelle's screams and squeals of delight could still clearly be heard coming from the phone, Zoey even heard her scream out "ELLIS IS A DADDY!" The high pitched screams died down eventually, and Zoey cautiously placed the phone near her ear again. After several threats from Zoey and a little more squealing, Zoey asked "So how do I tell him?"

"Tell him on his birthday! Write it on the cake!"

Zoey shook her head. "I'm telling him then, but not writing it on the cake." Rochelle's voice raised a few pitches when she spoke "Oh gosh, wrap up a baby bottle or something then give it to him!" Zoey grinned, an idea playing out in her head.

"That's….okay. I'll call you after he finds out ok?" Zoey didn't wait to hear what Rochelle had to say after, she just simply hung up and rushed to pull her shoes on. She had some last minute shopping to do.

/

Ellis smiled over at Zoey, her curled hair down for once and her makeup actually done. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he couldn't care less about this 'surprise' she had for him when they got home from dinner. Her hand in his and the kisses she gave him was enough of a birthday present. Dinner was nice to, but honestly he just loved her affection. She drove, and he fiddled with the radio. Since almost all the famous artist had been infected, new music was rare. Ellis didn't mind, he liked listening to the same music over and over again.

Their small house pulled into view and Zoey grinned slightly, Ellis tilted his head. "Zoey, what's the surprise?" She rolled her eyes and parked, pulling the key out of the ignition she said "It's not a surprise if I tell you Ellis." He grumbled as they both got out of the red truck, he held her hand as he walked towards the front door. Ellis fished through his pockets for the keys, seconds later he realized Zoey had them and had already proceeded inside. He walked in, tossing his wallet aside and pulling his shoes off, he heard their bedroom door close and Zoey yell "There's something on the table for you! Go ahead and open it."

"Kay." He called back, walking to the kitchen while undoing the maroon tie around his neck. He spotted the Jimmy Gibbs Jr wrapping paper first, after he had leaped to it in joy he realized it was a box wrapped in Jimmy Gibbs Jr wrapping paper. Ellis frowned, he didn't want to tear the paper. It was such nice paper, but the box beckoned him to and so he did, but gently, making as few tears as he could.

Ellis' jaw dropped, his blue eyes trying to stare at the three items within the box all at the same time. He gently lifted the first item, a baby bottle. He noticed a small and square gray picture inside. Ellis unscrewed the top and carefully set it down, he shook the top less bottle into his palm and grabbed the picture. He brought it close, very close, and his jaw dropped even more. An ultrasound picture, it was an ultrasound picture. His sister, a long time ago before the green flu, had showed him one when she was pregnant. Pushing the memory out of his mind, he saw that outlined in red sharpie was the unmistakable shape of a developing baby. Beside the baby in the same red sharpie was a heart.

Ellis placed the bottle and picture down beside the bottle top and picked up the remaining two items in the box, both of them were newborn onesies. The blue one in his right hand was obviously for a boy, the pink in his left a girl. Ellis' voice had disappeared, and he could barely manage to whisper Zoey's name. He spun around, a wide smile on his face, and stopped trying to say his wife's name when he saw her standing there in the doorway. The red dress she wore to dinner was gone, replaced by a tight white shirt and blue shorts.

Ellis didn't quite know what to do, much less what to say. He simply held up the baby clothes and his voice cracked "A-Are y-ye-yew pregnant?" She didn't need to answer, Ellis now saw the bow that was on her belly, he also saw the teddy bear in her hand. He didn't know how it happened, but one second he was standing in place, on the verge of fainting, and then he had Zoey in his arms. He was spinning with her, laughing and kissing every where he could reach. A few tears may have escaped from his eyes, he didn't care.

He stopped spinning then fell to his knees, his hands roaming all over her belly with the bow on it. Maybe he was imagining things, but he swore he could feel a tiny bump. A bump that had _his _baby in it. He looked up at Zoey, a smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes.

_Their _baby.

Ellis stood and planted several kisses on her lips before taking the teddy bear from her. In its furry hands was a heart that read _"Congrats, Daddy." _He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her small body, he felt her arms wrap around him too. Ellis gasped, his blue eyes widened and he pulled away. "AH GOTTA TELL KEITH." He practically skipped to his phone, calling almost every person in his contact list, screaming at them about the news then hanging up.

Zoey giggled at the way he held the teddy bear, cradled it basically. She stood on her toes and kissed him on his nose. Call her crazy, but she guessed Ellis liked his present.

_The End _

A/N: Was is horrible? /sob/ im sorry D: any whooooooooo, leave a review or what not. Reviews make me happy, and a happy me means more stories. More stories means a maybe possible sequel OMG YEAH. Oh, yes I'm pretty sure Zoey would have a tiny baby bump. A friend of mine is 3 ½ months pregnant, she's very skinny like Zoey and has a tiny bump. YUP.


End file.
